Thawed Cranky Bucksicle
by Illogical1
Summary: Instead of being recaptured by Hydra, Bucky is frozen after the train accident, never to become the Winter Soldier. He wakes up in 2012 and has a few things to say about Steve's crashing a plane.


**AN: My amazing beta, You'remyFriend, gave me the idea for the title. I own nothing.**

 **Thawed Cranky Bucksicle**

Icy wind was slapping at his face and his fingers had an almost inhuman grip on the metal railing. Bucky reached desperately for Steve's hand, but he knew it wasn't enough. If he was amazingly able to reach Steve, he'd just pull him down too, so when the railing gave out, Bucky fell, at peace because Steve would live and kick Nazi butt in his absence.

Bucky fell until he splashed into frozen waves, taking a deep breath as he sank further down. He closed his eyes, accepting death. Ready for eternal sleep.

X-X-X-

Phil Coulson had an idea. The world had just been saved by the Avengers and during the battle, Phil had been declared dead. Which he most certainly was not. But as long as he was 'dead' and nobody was barking orders at him, Phil might as well use his time as he pleased. And he pleased to see his idea through.

So here's the thing; Captain America survived seventy years frozen right? So why couldn't Bucky Barnes? Phil had read the reports; Sergeant Barnes had been given a botched version of the super serum. He was almost able to keep up with Cap. It was quite possible they could revive him if they found his body –even after all these years.

Phil didn't want to tell Rogers, didn't want to get his hopes up only to crush him if it turned out he was wrong. Phil, unbeknownst to Fury and the Avengers, sent out a search and rescue team to the Alps to recover the lost Sergeant. Even if he was dead and there was no hope of revival, they could at least bring him home for a proper burial.

X-X-X-

The search party had been out in the Alps for about a month now. They promised themselves that they weren't going to quit until they found the sergeant's body, it was the least they could do. They started fifty miles north of where the reports claimed the accident happened, and scoured the ravine heading south. They were going to go all the way to the ocean if need be.

They didn't have to go all the way to the ocean though. A little over their third week into their search, they found the body of James Barnes frozen among some rocks, about two hundred miles from where he fell. Phil could only assume that the current had towed him along until he was crushed against the boulders, where he remained, head barely out of the water, perfectly preserved for seventy years.

X-X-X-

Bucky awoke to an annoying beeping noise somewhere to his right. He was in a blinding white room, on a strange metal bed and there were IV's pumping drugs into his right arm. When he moved to rip them out, he noticed that his left arm was nothing but a stump ending just below the shoulder, covered in white bandages. Bucky's eyes widened and his heart started pounding.

Was he captured? The Allies did not have technology this advanced! He _had_ to get out of here! He _was not_ going back! Bucky ripped the monitors off his chest and the needles out of his arm the best he could, but now he was bleeding. He'd have to worry about that later. The heart monitor made a low pitch whine that hurt his ears, but Bucky ignored it.

While Bucky was contemplating the pros and cons of jumping out the window, a nurse and two security guards came bursting into the room. The guards tried to corner him, but Bucky came up swinging. Even with one bleeding arm, Bucky could still put up one heck of a fight. More security was called and even though Bucky was good, he was no Captain America. Soon they had him back on the bed and a needle in his bicep.

X-X-X-

The next time Bucky awoke, he was strapped to the bed, the IV's were replaced, and there was a redheaded woman reading a file in the chair next to his bed. When she noticed he was awake, she smiled and Bucky got the distinct impression her smiling was a rare occurrence.

"At ease, Soldier. You've been asleep for quite some time now."

"Where am I?" He rasped voice thick from unused.

"You're at Stark Memorial Hospital in New York. A lot has happened since you fell Sergeant. Everything you know has…changed."

Bucky blinked. "How do I know you're not HYDRA?"

The redhead smiled, but it looked pained. "Because if you look out that window, you'll see the New York skyline. Because I've escaped from the Russians and HYDRA myself. And because if you behave, I can take you to see Rogers, when you're better."

Bucky's face lit up. "Steve? He's ok? What about the others? Where are they? Wait, what's the date? How long did you say I've been out?"

The redhead sighed, "It's a long story and you're not going to believe most of it, but I promise it's all true. You've been in a coma for the last seventy years. Its 2012 now. Yes, Captain Rogers is alive, but I don't know about anyone else from your time, I'm sorry."

Bucky's eyes widened, but he took it all in stride. He laid back and drank in every word the woman had to say.

X-X-X-

It had been three months since Bucky had been found in that icy river, and now they were finally going to release him to the world. His arm had been replaced with a shiny metal one, courtesy of Tony Stark, Howards spawn, and Bucky had been through months of PT. Finally the doctors deemed him ready for the real world.

Natasha had been to see him once a week and had taught him how to use the technology of the 'future'. She laughed when she told him he was catching on faster than Steve had. When Bucky had asked to see Steve, Natasha had informed him that Steve was on a classified mission and under no circumstances was he to be contacted. Bucky understood, and that just meant that he would get to see Steve's face himself when they told him about Bucky's return.

It had just so happened that Bucky had officially been released the day Steve got back. Natasha came by the hospital to pick Bucky up and take him to Avengers' Tower.

"We haven't told him anything yet," Natasha said as they climbed into her sleek, black car. "He won't believe it's really you."

Bucky grinned. "Oh, trust me, he'll know, there won't be any doubt in his mind about it."

Natasha shrugged and started the car.

X-X-X-

Steve was exhausted. He had just gotten back from a three month mission and instead of falling straight into bed like he desperately wanted, he had to sit through a two hour debriefing with Fury and then Tony cornered him, going on about something and all Steve wanted to do was shower and sleep.

Steve was looking for an excuse to leave, when the elevator dinged. Steve relaxed, hoping that whoever was here would be enough to distract Tony so Steve could slip away.

"Hey, you got a new uniform! I hate it!" Said a voice Steve never expected to hear again.

" _Bucky?_ " Steve turned, only to have his face introduced to Bucky's fist. "Ow! Bucky, what?!"

"I was gone for TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS, STEVE! And what do you do? YOU FLY A DAGNAB PLANE INTO THE ARTIC! Did you even bother to look for a parachute? Or did you just think 'oh, my impulse control died with Bucky'?!" Bucky was red in the face by what Tony and Natasha assumed was the end of his tirade, and Steve had misty eyes and a big dopey smile.

"Bucky…"

"Don't you 'Bucky' me!" Bucky raved. "What did you do after they found you, huh? YOU FOUGHT AN ALIEN INVASION TEN DAYS AFTER YOU GOT OUT OF DEEP FREEZE! Have you ever even heard of HOSPITAL REST or VACATIONS? Why do you have a death wish?"

Steve only smiled and held out his arms. "I missed you too, Jerk."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but hugged Steve anyway. "Punk."

End

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and go check out You'remyFriend.**


End file.
